This invention relates generally to a coupling means, and more particularly to a coupler to connect a sleeve and a bolt for a dynamic rock anchor prior to insertion into a bore formed in a structure.
One present method of installing a dynamic rock anchor system, including a sleeve and a rod, into a bore is to initially install the sleeve into the bore and then insert the rod behind the sleeve. In circumstances where the bore is in a ceiling which is higher than a person can reach, nothing will retain the sleeve in the bore before the rod is inserted. A complex ladder or scaffold system is required so a person can manually insert the sleeve; this is labor intensive.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present anchors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.